


Cherry

by Noctomata



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Consensual, Cuddles, Domesticity, First Time, Fluff, Idk what else to tag I've been here since the past 7 hours help, Lesson, Marks, NSFW, One Shot, Some kind of slow burn, Soulmates, hobby, learning how to bake, learning how to dance, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata
Summary: A spoiled prince. A baking lesson. A confession that is tied to an embarrassing secret.This is the wrong room, but once you start is hard to stop. The perfect cake is the mix between sweetness with just a pinch of salt.“Life is a cake and love is the icing on top of it. Without love, it becomes difficult to swallow life.” -Mehek Bassi.Ignoct indoor exchange 2020 present for @StarryNoctSky. A little late but I was on hiatus for long.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



-I hate mornings. -An average statement, really. Ignis didn’t rise his eyes from his phone; the emails in his dashboard being read quickly and answered with a faster disposition. Instead, he arched his eyebrows, letting know the prince he was listening to his words. As he always did.

-It’s noon already. -He answered calmly as he sipped from his coffee. A fuel needed regardless of the hour. Specially after all the time that took him to leave the place clean.

A complaining noise that made him smile and finally look over, his glasses slipping down his nose. Noctis had his cheek against the table, a pout that took at least five years off his face over his lips and his eyes closed. The same face he did while he slept.

-Hard night? -

-The nights are not the problem. -He tiredly explained. -Why am I awake in a Saturday morning, anyway? -He sighed and the brunet put his phone down in order to give him the attention he was silently demanding.

Noctis wasn’t someone of many words. On contrary from his father; a man that would talk every single thing that crossed his mind in a polite way worthy of his throne and dynasty; the prince preferred a quiet navigation in which he either got his wishes compelled or he just...endured whatever he was thrown at. It wasn’t the best decision for a future king politically speaking; but Ignis was certain that somehow this would prove useful as his heart was kind enough to bare with the things he didn’t like in order to be with his friends.

-Tomorrow is Prompto’s birthday. You wanted to choose a present, remember? -He opened his blue eyes, his reflection doing the same in the perfectly neat surface of the table. Noct kept his sight fixed on the couches, and the tallest wondered if he was thinking on dragging himself to lay on them or was only thinking about his words. Either way, he didn’t interrupt. Used to his methods.

-Yeah… -The expression had the familiar ringing of a question and Ignis crossed his hands to rest his chin as he elaborated.

-So, do you want to go out shopping or do you want to make him a pasta frame with a picture of you two? I bet he would like either thing the same. -Noctis curled in his seat enough to shoot him an annoyed look. He smiled politely, trying not to laugh. -That’s what I thought. Come on then, I’ll have to call Gladio so you can proceed unbothered. -

The prince let out a long whine, extending his arms over the cold glass.

-I _do_ want to give him a nice present, _**but…**_ -

- _**But** _ you don’t want to go out… -His adviser finished for him, understanding him better than himself. The black haired prince wrinkled his nose like an annoyed cat and sighed just to offer an spoiled smile that made Ignis  close his eyes  for a moment, refraining the laugh that was once more asking be let out . -Then? -

-Can’t you make him a cake? He likes cakes. - The tallest  finally  laughed. A rich noise that was more like a vibration.

-Well, I certainly  _can._ But isn’t he  _your_ friend? I thought  _you_ wanted to so something  _nice_ for him. -Noctis pushed his hair back with both hands, his elbows supporting him. The shirt of his pajama hanging loose from the neck in a sky blue that favored his eyes. Black soft pants that were visible through the crystal  table . He had his legs crossed and was barefoot, and Ignis congratulated himself on quickly cleaning the the shards of the cup that fell hours before,  a s the owner of the apartment left it in a precarious position that eventually caused its fall to an unavoidable death in the form of a thousand pieces of porcelain. 

-Yes? -Again, the questioning inflection that meant  that he  himself wasn’t sure about his words. -But I also don’t want him to  _die_ , Iggy. I don’t know how to make a cake. And even  if I try all I’m going to do is making you work double like that time before  I knew what  the Cup Noodles  were . -A light cracking sound that came from his toes being flexed under his folded legs. -I don’t want  _that_ . -

-Then, how about I help you? -Green meeting blue. A thin black curtain of eyelashes that framed his pretty eyes.  Ignis never met  Noctis’ mother, but  he  wondered if she had shared the same expressive  orbs that w ere charged with so much magic. 

It was known that the one who carried the magic of the Luci was Regis, yet… It just wasn’t the same. Facing Noctis was more of a  _spiritual_ experience. More like...meeting a divinity that was so unaware of its nature that believed it self as just another human.  Magic that sparkled like mineral water. Diamonds in the sun between the drops of a current so  exotic , so wild...  S o intense, that drinking from it felt like a sacrilege.  While  his father , with all his tenderness and humanity, was more like the benevolent king that saved an accursed land  in  most tales.  More  similar to getting close with the origin of the human kindness.

-Help me? -His face moved just enough for the sunlight that entered the room  to ma k e an straight line over his skin. Clean, soft skin that asked for a touch. 

“ _So close, yet so far. Focus.”_

-Yes. I will assist you to make it. That way it will still be a personal present and Prompto won’t have any... _incidents;_ as I will supervise you in every step. -He smiled reassuring him and Noctis stared for just three seconds before looking up, to the ceiling. Visual contact never one of his strong points. Again, he kept waiting on his answer and the prince rewarded his wait with a sweet expression that was all the payment he could ever need for such a favor.

-Sounds cool. -

It wasn’t _cool._

It was actually, the _**opposite**_ of cool.

His hand hurt and his arm was getting tired. The mix wasn’t doing the “fluffing” thing Ignis said. Or was it? Was it changing color? He sighed. The mixer waved from a side to the other and even when he realized that he was grabbing it too strong as well as the bowl, he was afraid of letting go a little and making it fly to the other side of the place.

Noctis bit his inner cheek and thought about how little he was enjoying that. The machine quivering in his hand spat a bit of the substance on his face, near his left eye, making him wince. Behind him the clattering of Ignis moving stuff from one side to the other ceased, but he didn’t pay attention. Far to concentrated in his task.

-You have to raise your elbow and press into the motion. -The tallest called a few steps behind him.

-I’m _trying_. -His words slithered out of his mouth through his clenched teeth. He could’ve said it was fine going out shopping, but no. He had to agree into that _stupid_ …

-Let me help you out, Noct. -Ignis gently touched his arm, pinning him against the bar. His height towering over the prince, his words finding his way to his ear as his face was so close to his. -Right there. -

His hand wasn’t particularly warm, but Noctis felt the touch as red iron. He tried to focus on the mixing, but he found his resolution falter as Ignis’ body against his moved slowly. The circling motion following his arm and down, making his hips brush against him in a certain way that, if he kept doing it, would make him need help...with something else.

“ _He is right behind me. Right-behind-me. Fuck. Please, please step away? Please?”_ Regardless of his thoughts, the prince remained silent. His lips tight and sealed; a savage blush slapping his usually pale skin.

-Everything ok, your highness? -He closed his eyes tight. The way his words made his chest vibrate directly over his back made him hyper conscious of his situation.

-You… -Noct started. His own voice too soft for it to be heard over the mixer, yet Ignis heard it the same. The youngest cleared his throat, desperate to salvage his integrity. -You really like cooking, right? -

It was a stupid question, but he needed something to hold  u nto. Something to keep him anchored into his role of a  _friend_ and not...not... _whatever_ _that was_ _._

“ _Just talk. Don’t think about it. Don’t...”_ A shift and Ignis’ other hand was on his waist, destroying his thoughts. “ _Oh no. Lord Bahamut do not. No. OH NO.”_

-You could say so. I like cooking for _you_. -His lips were so close his ear that the movement made a light brush that caused a lightning aimed directly to his south. -Stand up straight or your back will hurt. -

Noctis nodded, unable to talk. He prayed internally again, but knew his battle was a lost one.

-Do you know that the first thing you say whenever you wake up is “Ignis”? -Gladio asked him once, just after he woke up from being 5 minutes unconscious. Another lost match against his Shield.

Noctis recalled staring at him and seen three of the same guy, making him push his face against his own cold arm.

-Maybe because you are always an asshat and I trust him to keep tabs on you? -He mumbled taking a bottle of cold water that the other offered him.

-Tsk, tsk. Is that the way prince’s are supposed to speak? -He could bet the older of the Amicitia siblings was smiling smugly, but his head was still spinning and he let himself drop to the floor instead; annoyed.

-I’m just calling you what you are. Shut up. -A sigh that was more refreshing than the water.

A pause between their fraternal bickering that gave him peace for a second. Peace that was gone with a poof like a badly summoned sprite soon enough.

-Or maybe you just like him _so much_ that his name is the first thing you think as well as the last before you are gone. -Noct looked into the sky as his blood ran fast and harsh. A whipping sensation that made him cold on the hands but made his face feel like boiling. -But what do I know? I’m just an _asshat_ , isn’t it? -

His words never left him. And worse, they came back with renewed force every night since then. Like a horror story of some sort of emotional boogeyman.

Every night, this monster would come to him and with extreme detail in its intense narrative, would replay scene by scene all the moments he spent with his adviser. How he smiled to him, how his words turned kinder, how his voice sounded different whenever he called him by his title or his name, how he would make all those little things for him and how strange it was that he didn’t had some girlfriend or a fanclub dying for him.

At first he tried to think of those highly elaborate moments as normal maybe a little intrusive thoughts that everyone got once in a while, but with time he had to accept that what Gladio said was true.

Not that he would admit it out loud to him, of course. He had lost enough times against the man to allow him this victory as well. After all, it wasn’t like he asked for an honest answer… right?

And now, it was too late. Too late to say it. Too late to confess. Too late to explain. He was trapped and there was no way out of there that could save him. Unless…

“ _Unless he has to step away or something. Maybe he has to go to the bathroom or...or…”_

_-_ It’s done! Now we just have to move it into the container and put it into the oven. -He let go his hand and Noct put aside the mixer to grab the edge of the counter. White knuckles as he tried to think in something, _anything_ , that made his _problem_ go away. -Wasn’t it easier than you thought, Noct? -

The prince kept his face down, his eyes shut and his hands in place, not daring to look at the source of his predicament. -Hey… -A light touch over his cheek and all that was vanished. Ignis’ fingers carefully moving his face towards him. A gentle touch that he was obligated to follow, together with his throbbing heart. -You have something here. -

It wasn’t something he pictured even in his wildest fantasies, but as the tallest wiped the cake mix that managed to end over his face, licking it from his thumb, he felt his control slip away his grasp.

It was quick and yet, slow. The feeling of stepping an non-existing last step at a stair. The way the hands tingled when a glass slid down the skin to crash on the ground. The last flash of a weapon leaving his sweaty hands when he was about to hit. Losing a life in the arcade for a miscalculated jump that was a pixel too early or too late.

His knees felt weak and he grabbed his shirt in a quick movement that could only be achieved by constant swordsmanship practice. Ignis directed his sassy green eyes to his hand and Noctis let out a harsh pant that earned a silent question, interrogation in his pupils as he looked at his face again.

-Your highness? -It was starting to be painful.

-I...I’m...I just… -Mumbling, stammering. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, resting his head against his shoulder. Avoiding his eyes. -I can’t do that, sorry. Can you do it? I swear I would if I could but...but _I can’t._ I’m… -

“ _What? With a boner the size of a_ _Garula_ _?! Think man!_ _You can’t say that!_ _”_

_-_ Tired? I understand. Cooking is something that requires a lot of energy. Don’t worry. Why wont you have a seat? -The man turned taking with him the bowl and giving him, without knowing, one more chance.

A blessing that allowed him to breathe again.

-Thanks. -It wasn’t until he was sure that Ignis wouldn’t turn that he awkwardly managed to walk to the couch, a cushion coming to his rescue over his lap.

The cake didn’t take much of Ignis’ time to be inside the oven and again, the future king of Insomnia was running a series of non related images in a strange prayer for his lower part to obey him… without any success.

-It will take around half an hour to be ready. -Noctis nodded, a concentrated expression that to anyone else would look as if he was upset. But not for Ignis. -How about we use that time and practice your dancing? The gala is close now and you can’t keep refusing every female that asks for a piece, it’s rude and you _are_ the heir of the Luci. -He offered his hand and the prince looked at it afflicted. -Come on. I won’t get mad if you step over my feet, I promise. -

Noct’s eyes traveled to meet his and he pursed his lips again. His arms were hugging that cushion firmly and somehow Ignis suspected he was hiding something, even he had no idea what. Or why.

-Uh...h-how about tomorrow? -

-It’s just twenty minutes practice, my prince. It won’t be that long. Stand up. -

Noctis wasn’t good at making up things on the spot and he realized that his catalog of available excuses was empty for him to keep denying Ignis something that he would usually would never do. With distressingly slowness he put his hand over his, closing his eyes in a pained expression that was right like that mermaid in a children’s movie when she signs out a contract to sell her voice.

He didn’t had a nice voice to sell in the name of love, like her but for sure. But his dignity would be destroyed the moment that his crush realized about how tight his pants were. So in a way, it was almost the same.

With his eyes still closed he let Ignis grab his hand and pull him up, pressing his body against his again. The contact stoking the fire that now, would be unable to be put out without the proper... _attention._

-Noct? -He didn’t want to answer, so he kept his cheek against his chest, thankful for the height difference that allowed him to avoid his stare. -Noct. Look at me. -

- _No_. -He whimpered, already too embarrassed. It was impossible for the other to not notice, he could feel the brushing against his member. So obvious it hurt.

-Please? -

Slowly the prince complied, a frown that twitched with his shame. The beautiful eyes that illuminated Ignis’ days sprinkled with contained tears of frustration he knew well.

-Don’t say a thing. -Noctis muttered, the hand he had over his shoulder so tight he could feel it through the thick fabric of his shirt. -Please. Please. _Please. I’m begging you, Ignis._ We can act as if it never… -

-You don’t have to beg. -He was so close now. _So_ _ **astoundingly**_ _close. -_ You should _**never**_ beg, your highness. Do you understand? -The distance was narrowing and Noctis felt his heart pulse behind his tongue. 

-Never? -He repeated, trying to understand.  The feeling the same kind of high as the first time he pull off a warp.

- _ Never _ . Whatever you wish, my dear prince I shall grant you. -An involuntary movement how his eyes got closed. 

Ignis tasted like coffee, but Noctis didn’t mind. It had a sweetness to it. Like a foreign dessert.

His movements were as everything he did, strong but gentle. The hand over his waist pushing him to rest his weight against his body, the one holding his right hand guiding him towards him. His lips parted and his tongue asked for a permission that was desperately granted. Faintly, Noctis thought he didn’t know how badly he wanted that before and how grateful he was for his blessed ignorance knowing it would be torture being aware for that long. A moan that trembled intertwined with a sigh as he let him act.

The kiss was slow and the flames inside him claimed  for  more, making him abandon the anchor that Ignis’ right hand was and adventuring to grab him by the collar of his shirt. 

Hunger. Heat. Passion.

_**Desire.** _

He pulled and Ignis allowed him, walking that step back into the couch where he let himself fall, taking the other with him.

Noctis was no expert, but he thought, far away in his still conscious mind, that kissing happened in another dimension. Another time zone. Another plane. Where time didn’t matter and there was nothing else that did but that man that for so long he had loved without realizing it.

- _Ignis…_ -A panting out of breath. His name like a prayer. How badly he wanted that to never end! Nevertheless everything in life most come to that point.

-We can’t do this, Noct. -

Suddenly a ringing bell that he found so strange and alienated he was sure he imagined it. Ignis looked away from him, to their right. A terrible idea washing away his intentions with not fear, but terror.

-I’m...I’m I pushing myself into you? _**Fuck**_. Ignis...I’m sorry! I didn’t mean...I never asked you if you...If you. You don’t want this? I’m sorry! -He tried to sit, the panic consuming his passion like a rival fire used to take out the previous one. A technique reserved to wild fires like that that resided in his soul.

-I didn’t mean that. -A patient smile that confused him more. -I meant to say “We can’t do this like this”. -

An unmistakable “Huh?!” that grew long as his startled conjurer tried to make his words have sense. Asking for him to explain. -First, I have to take out that cake. -Noctis nodded, waiting for the rest of his argument, his hands still over his shoulders. -Second, I have to buy some things. I don’t want to hurt you, Noct. And I don’t mean to embarrass you further but… Am I correct to say this would be your first? -A poppy or even a rose would pale against that furious blush. Making him look away and his puff his cheeks. A slow but clear nod once again, to make up for his lack of words. -Then, we want to do this right. Don’t you think? -He kissed his cheek and the prince relaxed his face into his usual pout. -I won’t be long. How about you get a bath? -

\- Fine. -Lastly relaxing, his arms falling over his head. Making it hard for the tallest to leave. But one shall follow the recipe in order to enjoy the dish. Wasn’t it?

Noctis sat at the edge of his bed in his bathrobe, staring at the nothing as his mind danced with the beating of his heart and nothing more.

The door of his room opened and Ignis walked in calmly; making him feel anxious and eager at the same time.

-Are you sure about this? -The other asked him; a small bottle with slender neck and easy lines that somehow resembled a softer flask in his hand. It was transparent and Noctis wondered why would he go out for a bottle of water. The cap a silver piece that sealed the content.

-Yes. -Eventually, he reached his side and expertly he unfastened the knot in a single movement, getting rid of the only thing that kept his robe closed. Noctis let him do and even when his hands were trembling, he took away his glasses, leaving them in a nightstand that was next to the mattress.

Then, his hands went from his neck to his shirt and with that renewed fire that defeated the previous one, he got rid of the garments to balance their condition.

-Is it normal if I feel like I’ll die if you stop now? -His voice had a childish undertone and Ignis felt his heart crease inside him. They were still making out, but he realized, for Noct, it was the most intimate thing he had ever done. Not even used to hug or being hugged. Making him treasure his confidence and love poured in such manner over him.

-Don’t worry. -He whispered against his lips. -I won’t, unless you ask me to. -He kissed him again, his body shivering as he felt him move under him.

-Then _never_ stop. -

Soon, Noctis realized that the mystery bottle was in fact, not water, but a security measure he would remember to ask to keep around his flat.

-Tell me if you feel uncomfortable of I’m hurting you, alright? -As the answer didn’t arrive he turned his attention to the face of his lover, who was now a mess of rough panting and a reddened face. His mouth open, his neck marked. The last part he knew he himself would regret later, as Noctis liked loose clothing around it, to the point that sometimes his collarbones were visible. But later was later, and that was no time to think about undoing what couldn’t be undone. -Noct, I need you to answer me. -

Tender words that made him squirm; it was already an intense experience with just his fingers but now that he was used to them he needed more, he wanted him to keep going but the words...the words were already gone. -Noctis… -

“ _If you keep calling me, I’m going to explode.”_

-Yes, yes. -Was all that he managed to say. More a moan than an actual sentence, an invitation to let him inside.

For an instant, Noctis wondered if he fainted; the careful thrust that marked the beginning, reaching the limit of its length after an hallucinating amount of time for him. Black and purple daisies danced in front of his eyes and a wavering dizziness came and went like a cool wave that left him holding Ignis’ arms, so incredibly toned that produced in him a sensation of unreality so strong, that convinced him that he was dreaming. And then the _real m_ _ovement_ stared. Slowly, gently, lovingly.

“ _If you stop now I’m honest to the gods, I’ll truly die.”_ He though, letting out a moan that he didn’t even recognize as his own voice.

- _Noct…_ -Against his ear, dragging another sound like that from him. Was he doing that? - _Oh, Noct! -_

The way his voice wavered between that sole syllable! Enough for him to touch the very end of the universe and bounce back. He wanted to call him back as well, but his mind was far from his grasp. All he could do, all he could say was…

- _Yes! More! Ah! -_

How could he do anything else beside obeying? His oath wasn’t with the crown but with him. With his smile, with those magical eyes, with his happiness, with his soul.

When he was younger Ignis once wondered if soulmates existed. And now… Now, he was sure that if they were real, Noctis was his.

“ _A bond that would travel through every distance, to every place. I would fight a god if I needed to, just to make you smile one more time like you do. My prince, my night. My stars. My life.”_

He held him by the hips and pushed a little harder, just enough to test his ground.

- _Fuck, Ignis! Yes! -_ Noctis opened his eyes looking back at him; his lips parted and his now red tongue over them as a plead for him to go faster, _rougher,_ _harder_ _._

How unpredictable that a prince that most people considered soft was so... _raw._ Ignis balanced his weight a little, hitting the spot that rewarded him with the loudest expression he ever heard coming out of that mouth.

It wasn’t a word, but a wild mewl that was closer to a scream than anything. He kept his rhythm, feeling how quickly he was reaching his limit as well. The prince writhed, trying to follow his movements as he held the sheets so tight that he was sure, the wrinkles would remain there unless they were physically removed. Like the ones chiseled over the capes of the same statues that were rumored to guard the city. Another tincture of his divinity close for his mortal form to enjoy.

Ignis was used to see that body dressed. Not as sharply and not as neat as he would wanted, but as it was Noctis choice and there was little to nothing he could do about it, he accustomed himself to it. To the vague silhouette and the dismissive shapes. And now, he found himself approving such clothing choices, as the sharp battle training was displaying his effects shamelessly in that dangerous line that ran over his abdomen. Like a highway to heaven. An ocean wave to travel in a memorized loop.

Now, he couldn’t risk for all those girls to know that. Specially since he already knew how addictive that line felt.

- _Kiss me. -_ The adviser didn’t need to be told twice.

Their bodies closer, trapping that pulsating member between their lower halves.

- _Ignis...I’m going to… -_ Twin tears that fell marking their path over his flushed face.

- _Do it_ _._ -He told him as he himself felt like losing the last strand that kept him going. Another thrust and the hands of the prince that tried to grab unto him, scratched his back with long stripes that he would always remember. A scar over his heart that had a more than beautiful memory attached.

- _ **AH! IGNIS!**_ -Tightness that ordered a release. An orgasm like an earthquake that had replicas as they tried to relax after the tension. Electricity that had some cosmic power, like the explosion of a firework or a star. Sparks that had their own division by bursting into glittering dust.

Both breathing quickly, Ignis’ arms shaking as he refused to fall over his prince.

-Noct...Noctis… -He wanted to ask him if he was ok. If he felt ok. But the strength of the pleasure hit him with another one of its replicas, demanding all that was left of him. And that included his capacity of tying a thought to an understandable language.

-I love you. -So sincere. -I love you. _Kiss me_. Kiss me again. -He was still panting, but the smile between his words and that enamored stare disarmed him again. How many times would that spoiled prince would conquer his heart?

He leaned down to kiss him one more time.

-I love you too, Noct. -Ignis said against his mouth.

-Then, never stop. -He repeated. The smile still there.

-Hey Noct, are you cold? -Prompto asked after opening the white box that had the cake. He wanted a picture, and in order to take it, he requested for Gladio to settle the dessert over a table.

-Mh? -Instinctively his hand went to the collar of the only hoodie he had that covered his neck. -Oh, yeah. Yeah a bit. It’s a little chilly. -The blond directed his baby-blue eyes towards his face with a disbelieving expression, and the prince felt a blush threatening to dust his cheeks. He flinched defensibly and buried his hands inside the thick sleeveless jacket he also wore. For extra precaution. - _Why?_ It’s already October man, it’s getting colder. You should know. -

- _Right._ -A word that accused him of being a liar but that he refused to acknowledge.

-Stop messing with other people business or _one day_ you’re going to regret it. I learned this with my sister and I’m **warning** you; sometimes there are question we _don’t want to know_ the answer. -Gladiolus spoke with the wisdom of the big brother he was and Prompto rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless. It was nice belonging to a family, they even made him a cake! Even if that meant being scolded regularly by his oldest sibling. 

He set the camera and everyone took a place around the cake. A click and a fading noise that warned them about the photo being taken by the device. In the center, a chocolate cake with a single cherry in the middle and a badly drawn chocobo in white icing that Prompto loved the most.

It was a nice photo, and one that Noctis kept because of how he and Ignis were looking into each other.

-Wasn’t it nice cooking for once? -His friend teased him.

-Yeah. I think I could get used to this baking thing. -A secret that hung between an spoken and an unspoken truth.

-Whenever you want, my prince. -An answer than was the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yeah it’s me. It’s been a lot since I wrote. I apologize if this isn’t as good as I was before but I did try my best with it. I hope you like it Sous. I’m sorry for taking this long uploading your gift, I tried to fit as much suggestions as I could.  
> Anyway, happy exchange! Please take care and be safe and healthy. I wish you the best.
> 
> If you are reading this and are waiting for my other fanfiction works, please, do not worry. I am already working on that and I promise I wont take longer. I’m honesty embarrassed that you had to wait so much for me to work but I had a lot of things going on that I would talk about in the next chapters of the Crybaby specials. I plan to upload them complete so you guys don’t have to wait.  
> Thank you for your patience and I hope I can still count with you.  
> Have a nice day/night/month! 
> 
> Noctomata, who’s again, sorry for the wait.


End file.
